Those three words
by Bunny Bunz
Summary: If I had a choice to love you…would I? If I told you those three special words…what would you say? If I told you, you mean the whole world to me…would you run away? Questions I have asked myself ever since the day I met her...Serena...
1. Prolouge: Summary of it all

If I had a choice to love you...would I?

If you had the choice to love me...what would you choose?

If I told you those three special words...what would you say?

If I told you, you mean the whole world to me...would you run away?

If I had told you earlier...would you still be here?

Those are the questions I ask myself everyday...those are the things I wonder about...

And it all happened when I had met that special person...Serena.

Hope you liked the teaser! Hope it was okay . I couldn't resist...really. I had this sudden urge to write a new story. I know I have TONS of other stories to update but I promise I'll TRY to update faster. This is just a experiment...so if I'm not satisfied with my efforts...I'm deleting this.


	2. Chapter One: Unspoken Challenges

It was a school filled with power, money and looks. Juuban High was one of the richest schools in all of Japan.

One person and his gang ruled it.

Darien Shields.

He held a power over all students and could make them cower in fear.

His money had gained him respect from the teachers and students. He came from the richest families. His parents had died and his father had handed down the family company down to Darien. Darien had been a leading businessman by the age of 15.

His looks had the girls swooning for him. The raven locks that brushed against his dark midnight blue eyes, perfect cheekbones, a chiseled jaw, a set of pearly white teeth, and a million watt smile that could turn a girl into Jell-O. He was a like a Roman God.

He held the authority over the students. Even with all the success, he desired the thrill of life. The adrenaline that coursed through his body knowing he could be dead in the next minute.

This is where his closest friends came in.

Kunzite, a tall, strongly built man with cold gray eyes and fine silver hair that looked white in the light. His towering frame made him look menacing and males steered clear of his way. He was Darien's closest friend. They were similar in a lot of ways, the way girls and women fanned over them included.

Next in the line was Jadeite. A lady's man that had a different girl every week even though only one captivated him, but he had been rejected. He had short platinum blonde hair with jaded eyes. He was lean but not as strongly built.

Zoicite was Jadeite's brother. Jadeite was older by 4 months and he always detested the fact. But they were close. There was no mistaking that. Zoicite had a feminine aura around him. He had the same blonde hair, as Jadeite but was longer and tied at the back as a ponytail. He held the jaded eyes as well. Even though he wasn't as tall and built as the others, his fast reflexes made up for that.

Lastly, there was Nephrite. He had long silky brown hair that came past his shoulder and dark brown chocolate eyes. He was tall and specialized in martial arts. He was silent and usually isolated himself when doing training.

They formed the Black Dragons gang. One of the most feared in all of Tokyo. They went around, hunting down other gang members and blood slaughter was seen.

They were crime makers but had never been caught. They had their sources and the police laid back.

It was a normal day at Juuban High. The student's chatter had risen when the doors slammed open at the 5 rulers of Juuban walked through. They were egoistical and had an air of pride surrounding them.

Girls fanned themselves and their legs turned to Jell-O as the cold ice king, Darien Shields made his way through.

He had made his reputation among the girls. Known for his daring, dark looks and a womanizer. Girls practically threw themselves at him, hoping to be the one to melt his heart of ice.

Kunzite and the others followed in closely. The students cleared a pathway as the gods of Juuban High walked. Girls wanted them; guys would do anything to be them.

Everybody knew they were deadly. They knew that they had power and could do anything to you. Upset them and you'd better have made a death wish.

Darien just flashed a million watt smile at the brainless ditz that continued to lust after him.

They continued walking down the cleared hallway until one girl had blocked the path. Everyone gasped in shock as the girl looked confused and continue to block the path of the 5 men.

Her head was bent down and golden blonde bangs hung over her face, not giving away features of her face. Her hair came past her waist, almost down to her ankles and was placed into 2 buns. She had a slim body, on the peak of womanhood. Her blouse hugged close to her like a second skin. A skirt coming up to her knees hid her long, slim legs. Her skin was flawless and a creamy ivory and seemed to give off a ethereal glow.

Noticing everyone's silence, she looked up, revealing stunning liquefied blue eyes that emitted a sparkle.

Darien's breath caught in his throat, as the other males as they stared at the mysterious goddess with hunger and lust filled eyes.

Her sky blue eyes held confusion as they all stared at her as if she was a piece of meat.

"Am I interrupting something?" she quietly asked. Her voice was silvery and high-pitched.

"Move out of the way! You are blocking the Black Dragon's path!" someone cried out, out of fear of this confused girl.

Darien gave a small growl as the person told her to move. She slowly stepped out of the way and all attention was focused on her.

"Stay where you are." Darien said, his voice a bit too husky for his own taste. She stopped dead in her tracks.

He walked casually over to her, hands in pocket. He examined her body thoroughly, enjoying what he saw. He caught her glancing at him nervously, waiting what he had to say.

"What is your name?" he said, his voice returning to normal.

She looked at him curiously before replying to him, "S-Serena."

"Serena? Well, Serena, do you know who I am?" he asked casually and stepped closer to her, making them only few centimetres apart.

She nodded and her eyes had widened a considerable amount, "You are the leader of the deadliest gangs in Tokyo."

"Good. Seems as if you're up to date…" He replied and circled her. During all this time, the room was silent. It was if Darien was testing Serena…seeing how long until it took until she would break, "Do you know what I can do?"

She shuddered as he whispered that closely near her ear, "You wouldn't know how much I know you can do."

"Is that so? Do you know what I want?" He whispered into her ears, like a soft whistle and gently nipped her ear.

"N-No." she stuttered.

He was about to start a challenge. With a stranger, no less, and he was about to see how long she'd last in the game.

"You."

**Okay! Well I'm done. The other parts will come soon, okay? As you should all know, Darien is helplessly attracted to our poor old Serena. If you're confused…just keep in tune to discover the rest. I might have to change the summary though…Well hoped you like the chapter!!**


	3. Chapter Two: Eyes of Stone

**I am so utterly sorry for my sorry ass attempts at updating this x.X Though I finally managed to spark some ideas in my lame brain of mine. My writing has gotten rusty but I will not fail to bring you a chapter. Enjoy. Note: Most of the story will now be in Serena's POV.**

**A/N edit: Just editted and reupped.**

"G-Get away from me." I stated ferociously, but scared, as he dared to move closer.

"Did you just defy me?" he said with curt voice and he bore his eyes into my own.

The whispers of the people in the hallway arose as my words flowed through my lips. I knew this was bad from the start. Getting involved Darien Shields was dangerous…it had cost my dear sweet brother's life…my beloved brother…my mind snapped and I drew away from the memories.

I didn't answer him and hung my head low, losing the staring contest. My eyes traveled anywhere but to his own dark eyes. Those dark eyes…I could see what he wanted…and I refused to give in. Not ever.

"Look at me." He said monotonously as he brought a finger towards my chin to lift my bowing head.

"No. I can't." I murmured quietly as the strong force of his finger lifted my head upwards.

"I'm the one calling the shots. There's no point in running. You and I both know…that in the end, I'll be the one the one that has won." He said just audible for my ears to pick up as his finger departed from my face.

He turned around swiftly. With a flick of his hand, he motioned the other boys to follow him. I watched his retreating form and let out a wispy sigh. As soon as the feared gang had left, the crowd of people had gotten louder.

This…this was the start to my unwanted fate.

xxx

I solemnly entered the classroom, fearing the worst. As soon as my foot had stepped inside, all talking had ceased, as if a mute button had been pressed. I could hear a person snicker and then another point and me and whisper. I should've expected this. After my encounter with Darien Shields, every good perspective had changed.

I knew I was being sucked in a black vortex…but I had no way of escaping. To keep myself safe…I needed to steer away from the likes of Darien Shield.

I was glad that class hadn't started yet. I couldn't face standing up to the classroom yet. But as soon as I took another step, the mute button had been pressed again and all chattering had built up again. And at that moment, someone had stepped up and gave me hope.

"Hi, I'm Mina. Nice to meet you!" the girl named Mina said brightly with a beautiful smile as she laid a perfectly manicured hand in front of me.

I gave her a smile of my own and gladly took her welcoming hand, "I'm Serena. Likewise."

"Hey Serena. Heard your encounter with Darien this morning!" she brought up as soon as my name was mentioned.

I winced visibly. I guess she saw my expression because she apologized immediately.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I guess it's a touchy subject. You seem lonely. My friends and I will take care of you!" she said cheerfully despite the small tension.

I nodded gratefully as she took my small hand and led me towards a small group of desks at the back. There were 3 other girls sitting down. Once they saw me, a smile lit up their face.

Maybe now, things won't be so bad…

xxx

I was grateful for the company of the girls. I got through the first few blocks without any major problems. I knew eyes had been on me and whispering was shared between the fellow classmates. I couldn't help but feel a little bit insecure. I brushed the feeling off as I welcomed the scent of the cafeteria as food awaited me inside.

"Ah! Finally. Lunch is here!" Mina said with a yawn as she stretched her arms.

"Let's go grab a table first." A small girl named Amy spoke up.

I guess it was time to explain. Mina was a slender girl with beautiful characteristics. She had bright eyes that were always glittering with happiness. She had this warm energy radiating off her making it hard not to like her. She was care-free and pleasant to be around with in that short time I've known her.

Amy was the brains of the group. She was a small, petite girl with dark black here that it seemed blue. She was quiet and usually shy but was clear when she chose to be. She wasn't as out-going as Mina but nevertheless it was hard not to enjoy her company.

Then came the one with the fiery attitude, Raye. She had an attitude like none other and the task of ticking her off was not hard to accomplish. She had dark jet-black that I envied with violet-like eyes that seemed to have an undying flame resting beneath them. She could make people laugh just as easily as she could bark at them.

Then the last but not least, Lita. She was an athletic girl with beautiful brown hair that created ripples down her neck. Beautiful green eyes that shone like trees. She was like a mixture of all 3 of them. She was out-going and fun, she was a quiet one at times and she had almost the same temper as Raye. But she was still unique in her own way.

"Good thinking Amy. Raye and I will go get the food. The rest of you should go find us a table." Mina said hurriedly before she grabbed Raye's arm before proceeding to the long line of the cafeteria.

"Let's go to that one at the back!" Lita said in a clear voice as she pointed to a table that lay a little isolated from the rest at the far end of the cafeteria.

"Do you think Mina and Raye would be able to find us?" I spoke, worried that the table was too far away.

"Nah they'll be fine. Let's go before it gets taken." Lita said as she began walking to the table.

I nodded and started walking. Although… I had a feeling that a pair of eyes were following my every move…I tried shaking it off but the feeling crept through my skin. I was thankful that we reached the table. The feeling had worn off and we sat down comfortable. Before I could strike up a conversation, a familiar voice broke through.

"Mind if I sit here?" the unmistakable voice of Darien boomed out above everyone else.

I knew a few heads were turning. His head was indicating to the seat that was next to me and I was reluctant to do anything. Amy and Lita stood at him in shock. Before I could reply, Mina and Raye had saved the day when they came rushing back with trays in their arms.

"Serena! We're ba-" Mina was cut off as she questionably stared at Darien who was still standing there.

"Looks like I'll join you another time." He said coolly before turning and heading off to his own group of friends.

But even though he was gone…the feeling of someone watching me rushed back…And at the moment…

I knew it was him.


	4. Discontinuing

This is Bunnybunz. I have given up on THIS account. I have a new account which is I'm writing a story on that account already and I will possibly re-write most of the stories since I know they are pretty horrible right now . I'll leave this account for now and hopefully after I finish my story, I'll re-write all these stories since I know they are pretty horrible right now . I'll leave this account for now and hopefully after I finish my story, I'll re-write all these stories that have horrible pace, grammar and spelling. Ta. 


End file.
